Lily Evans' Worst Fear
by Silver Scorpion
Summary: Everyone knows what is Lily's worst fear except for Lily. In this oneshot, Lily discovers her worst fear.


**Lily Evans' Worst Fear**

Lily Evans was in Potions class. They were learning how to brew Vertisarum, the truth potion. After the students are done preparing it, Professor Slughorn will try it out on the individual. If they are lying, there will be excruciating pain. Lily finished her potion first. Slughorn came to her and asked her to step in front of the class and take the potion.

"Now, Miss Evans, please avoid lying as you are well aware of the consequences.", warned Professor Slughorn. Lily nodded her head in understanding.

"What is your name?" asked Slughorn

"Lily Evans", Lily replied.

" What is your worst fear?" continued Slughorn.

"Failing all my exams", replied Lily, And that was when she felt it. The excruciating pain that Slughorn warned about. She fell down and started screaming. It was as if the Killing Curse was being caste at her. Slughorn immediately muttered the counter spell. And Lily felt relief wash over her. The bell rang and students began to file out. Lily got up and went to collect her things feeling confused as ever. She was sure that she told the truth. Failing was her worst fear, so why didn't the potion work?

"Why did you lie Miss Evans when you were aware ofwhat will happen?", Slughorn asked her in a puzzled tone.

"I don't know Professor, I thought I was telling the truth."

"It's fine, please avoid it the next time," Slughorn told her kindly. He always had a soft spot for his star pupil.

Lily walked out and just then ran into her best friend Ashley. "Hey Lily,", greeted Ashley. "How was Potions"? Lily told her about the whole incident as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. After Ashley heard everything, she was shocked. Lily had lied? How can that be? So like Lily, she also assumed that something was wrong with the potion.

When they reached the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table was very quiet. "What happened? Did someone get expelled or something?", Lily asked in a surprised tone.

"You didn't hear??" Ashley asked in a shocked tone? "James Potter is in the hospital wing. He got in a fight with Snape and Malfoy, and they jinxed him"

Lily froze in her tracks. James was in the hospital? Should she go see him, she wondered. Of course you should, screamed her inner voice. Who knows what has happened to him??

"Uh… Ashley? I've got to go see James .", Lily told her hurriedly.

Ashley looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Since when do you care about Potter?". Then her eyes widened with realization. "You don't like him do you?"

"What? Me liking James Potter. That would happen when hell freezes over.", Lily replied. "Since he is the other Head, I should go see how he is doing".

"OK then. Come back soon", Ashley told.

Lily dashed to the hospital wing. When she reached there, she saw that James already had visitors. And none other than the other Marauders. They were all trying to cheer James up. Trying, being the keyword here. But Lily could see that he was in terrible pain. She felt that she was intruding. As she was about to leave, she heard some one call out her "Hey Evans don't leave." That was Sirius Black's voice. She quickly turned around. "We were just leaving. It seems that we are not welcome here", Sirius said in a mock hurt voice.. "Come on mates, let's get going. Prongs needs his rest.", Remus Lupin told them.

"Bye Prongs get well soon. We'll take care of Snape and Malfoy.", they told him with a mischievous smile.

"Thanks guys", James replied with a smile.

Lily came closer to James' bed and inspected his wounds. He had a gash on his chest, a bandage around his head and a broken arm. Lily was shocked. All this from a bunch of curses? But then she remembered that Slytherins knew more about the dark spells.

"Hi James, how are you feeling?" Lily asked quietly.

"Much better now that you're here'', James replied with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes. Even if James was injured, at least his personality was intact.

"So how were your classes?", James asked.

Lily told him about the Potions incident. "Are you sure that's your worst fear'? James asked in a questioning tone. "Because sometimes, your worst fear might be, someone you love getting hurt" James told her.

That makes sense, thought Lily. Then she remembered how scared she was when she heard that James was in the hospital. No way, Lily thought. James getting hurt was her worst fear? How can that be? She didn't even like him.

Well he has changed a lot this year, her inside voice told her.

So what? You can't just like a person like that. Since he is the person I've hated the most, she argued with herself

Well, feelings change. Look, what's the problem in admitting it? You like him. Just say it.

No

Say it

No, she screamed in her mind.

Say it

Fine, I like him., she said

"Whom do you like?, James asked.

Oh my God!! I just said that out loud. How much did he hear. I hope he only heard this much.

"Hello! Earth to Lily", James said waving his hand in front of her face

"What?", Lily asked impatiently. James looked at her with an amused smile. "You just said that you like someone", James told her.

Lily blushed. "I don't like anyone", Lily told unconvincingly.

James looked at her accusingly, "Yeah right! Then why did you just shout that you like someone?" James asked.

"I think you misheard me, James. I don't like anyone!" Lily told him.

"Come on Lily, just tell me whom you like" James asked.

"Fine, I like you" Lily told him impatiently. James on the other hand looked stunned. Lily Evans liked him?? After all these years? There had to be a catch.

"Since when Lily?" James asked in a surprised tone.

"Actually I've liked you for a while. You know, since you became more mature and responsible and all. But I'm quite happy that you didn't stop playing pranks. Don't tell anyone, but I enjoy your pranks a lot", Lily told with a smile.

James looked even more surprised, if that was possible. But he quickly recovered. "So does this mean you'll go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked with his trademark grin.

Lily had to smile at that. "Yes James, I'll go with you".

James grin just got wider. "Yes!" he shouted. "I have a date with Lily Evans!"

Lily started to blush. Luckily there were no other patients in the Hospital Wing. "Oh and James?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily", James looked at her with his hazel eyes. "You were right", she told him.

"About what?" James asked, confusion etched in his face "My worst fear is not failing. It is you getting hurt", Lily told him.

James' face visibly softened. "Don't worry Lily. Nothing will happen to me. Because we will protect each other". Lily didn't say anything. She knew that James understood. And that was more than enough.


End file.
